Larry Woiwode
Larry Alfred Woiwode (born October 30, 1941) is an American poet, prose writer, and academic.Larry Woiwode, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Apr. 28, 2015. Life Woiwode was born in Carrington, North Dakota. He attended the University of Illinois (Urbana-Champaign) for 4-1/2 years, where he worked with John Frederick Nims and Charles Shattuck. After serving as copywriter and voice-over and live talent for a CBS affiliate in the area he left to live in New York for 5 years Later he returned to New York state, after the death of John Gardner, and took Gardner's position as director of the creative writing program at the State University of New York, Binghamton; he was also a tenured full professor there. He spent several years living and working on short stories and his 3d novel in the Chicago area before returning in 1978 to North Dakota, where he lives 12 miles outside Mott, in Hattinger county, and raises registered quarterhorses. Besides his tenure at SUNY-Binghamton, he has served as writer in residence at the University of Wisconsin, Madison, and conducted summer sessions as a professor at Wheaton College, Chicago, and the C.S. Lewis Seminars at Cambridge; he has also conducted seminars and workshops in fourteen states of the U.S., all of the Canadian provinces but British Columbia, and in England, Lithuania, and Scandinavia. His work has appeared in The New Yorker, Esquire, the Atlantic Monthly, Harpers, Gentleman's Quarterly, Partisan Review and Paris Review. He is the author of 5 novels; 2 collections of short stories; a commentary titled Acts; a biography of the Gold Seal founder and entrepreneur, Harold Schafer, Aristocrat of the West; a book of poetry, Even Tide; and 2 well-received memoirs, What I Think I Did and A Step From Death. Woiwode has written books in a variety of genres, 6 of which have been named notable books of the year by the New York Times Book Review. His reviews, essays and essay-reviews have appeared in dozens of publications, including the New York Times and Washington Post Book World. His work has been translated into a dozen languages His most recent publications are He is currently Writer in residence at Jamestown College in Jamestown, North Dakota. Recognition His debut novel, What I'm Going to Do, I Think won acclaim, and received the William Faulkner Foundation Award for the "best first novel of 1969"; Beyond the Bedroom Wall (1975) sold over 1,000,000 copies, and was a finalist for both the National Book Award and the National Book Critics Circle Award. Johnathan Yardley, of Washington Post Book World, named Beyond the Bedroom Wall one of the 20 best novels of the 20th Century. Woiwode has received 2 awards from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters, including the Medal of Merit, awarded every 6 years for a "distinguished contribution to the art of the short story". Other of his awards include a Guggenheim Foundation fellowship, a Lannan Foundation literary fellowship and a Lannan Foundation studio award; the John Dos Passos Prize, for a distinguished body of work; the Aga Khan Prize for short fiction; and the Theodore Roosevelt Roughrider Award, the highest honor a North Dakota citizen may receive. Woiwode has been North Dakota's state Poet Laureate since 1995. Publications Poetry *''Even Tide''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1977. Novels *''What I'm Going to Do, I Think''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1969. *''Beyond the Bedroom Wall: A family album''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1975. *''Poppa John''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1981. *''Born Brothers''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1988. *''Indian Affairs''New York : Atheneum / New York & Toronto: Maxwell Macmillan, 1992. Short fiction *''Neumiller Stories''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1989. *''Silent Passengers: Stories''. New York : Atheneum / New York & Toronto: Maxwell Macmillan, 1993. *''The Invention of Lefse: A Christmas story''. Wheaton, IL: Crossway, 2011. Non-fiction *''Acts'' (a commentary on the book of Acts). San Francisco, 1993. *''Aristocrat of the West: The story of Harold Schafer''. Fargo, ND: Institute for Regional Studies, North Dakota State University, 2001. *''What I Think I Did: A season of survival in two acts'' (memoir). New York: Basic Books, 2000. *''A Step from Death: A memoir''. Berkeley, CA: Counterpoint, 2008. *''Words Made Fresh: Essays on literature and culture''. Wheaton, IL: Crossway, 2011. *''Words for Readers and Writers: Spirit-pooled dialogues''. Wheaton, IL: Crossway, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Larry Woiwode, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 28, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Audio /video *Larry Woiwode at YouTube *An interview with Larry Woiwode on Words for Readers and Writers, 2013 ;Books *Larry Woiwode at Amazon.com ;About *Larry Woiwode in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Larry Woiwode at ReadND *Woiwode, Larry (1941-) at the Encyclopedia of the Great Plains *Larry Woiwode at NNDB *Monday Muse: North Dakota's Poet Laureate at Writing without Paper *Larry Woiwode Official website Category:Articles with authority control information Category:Created, imported, or updated in 2013 Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Foster County, North Dakota Category:Writers from North Dakota Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign alumni Category:Binghamton University faculty Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison faculty Category:Wheaton College (Illinois) faculty Category:American novelists Category:People from Hettinger County, North Dakota Category:Poets Laureate of North Dakota Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets